


looking for a work

by fujioshi_and_proud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-War, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujioshi_and_proud/pseuds/fujioshi_and_proud
Summary: I really want to finish reading this work now that I have my bachelor’s degree, does anyone know what this work is called?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7





	looking for a work

Hi I have been looking for a work for quite a while now that I never got the chance to finish reading. It starts off with Draco running to harry for help and to fallow him, he does and they end up at the astronomy tower where Pansy is trying to commit suicide by jumping off, out of guilt from what she did in the war, (spoiler alert) Harry saves her by saying he forgives her. Harry is still attending Hogwarts after the war in this one, and it seems that while he is attending he is also revamping the ministry with the help from Hermione and Ron. He basically saw the profit while coming inside from gardening at the weasley’s after the war went to the ministry and started to fix everything because he felt like he could do a better job. I really want to finish reading this work now that I have my bachelor’s degree, does anyone know what this work is called? Thanks for the help!


End file.
